


Brave Enough

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [51]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, writingpoems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem I wish to be, less scared, no walls, around me, become, Brave Enough





	

Brave Enough  
I wish   
Was not   
Too protective  
Buried   
Around   
My walls   
Cooped up   
My own bubble   
Trap  
Thinking nothing  
But positive   
Things   
Not negative   
After what   
I been through   
Harsh   
Scar   
My body   
For life   
Slowly time  
Heals it   
All scars   
Sometimes   
Be less scared   
And more   
Open   
No walls   
Around   
Blocking   
My way   
Become   
To be   
Brave enough   
Break   
Let go   
My pain   
Take scar  
On me   
Glue together   
Rest of them   
Rather be   
Less scared   
Encourage   
Gather   
Confidence   
Turn it   
Brave   
Show fear   
Does not win   
Over me   
I will show   
That I am   
Brave and fearless   
Brave Enough


End file.
